1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to DC—DC power converters, and more particularly to a linear predictive controller that allows the use of a high value inductor, at low frequency switching, in order to improve efficiency while keeping the transient at acceptable levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
DC—DC converters generally convert an unregulated DC input voltage to a regulated output voltage. The output voltage or a portion thereof is fed back to a control system that compares the feedback signal with a reference voltage to provide a feedback error signal. A digital compensation block generates a primary or main duty cycle signal based on the feedback error signal. In standard operation, the digital compensation block varies the duty cycle of the main duty cycle signal based on the feedback error signal in an attempt to regulate the output voltage based on the reference signal. The DC—DC converter develops the output signal based on the main duty cycle signal provided from the digital compensation block.
At least one problem with this standard configuration is that the digital compensation block is relatively slow which reduces the regulation efficiency of the output signal. Speed may be increased by increasing bandwidth and response of the basic system at increased cost.